coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 172 (6th August 1962)
Plot Frank and Albert spend the Bank Holiday painting No.9's door green as a surprise for Ken and Val. Concepta is comfortable in hospital but hasn't given birth. An old tramp, Sam Leach, returns £1 to Annie when she gives him too much change. Ken and Val clash on honeymoon over what to visit in London. Val thinks it's too nice outside to go to the Tate Gallery but compromises when Ken gives in. Annie grows curious about Sam. Ena is kept awake all night by a leaky tap in the vestry. Sam bumps into Len causing him to drop his pint in the Rovers. Len asks for compensation but when the old man roots through his pockets, Len realises he can't pay and buys him a drink instead. Doreen and Sheila teach Lucille the twist. Lucille envies the girls for being able to do what they want. Emily is ecstatic when Swindley asks her to join him at a concert of the Stradivarius String Quartet. Ena demands action from Swindley over the leaky tap, among other things. Sam asks Jack if he knows of any jobs in the area. Jack suggests he try Len. Doreen and Sheila go to Belle Vue hoping to meet some lads. Ken meets an old friend, Geoffrey Simpson, in their hotel and Val is bored when they get together. Minnie goes on a bus tour by herself when Ena and Martha refuse to go along only to fall asleep after ten minutes. Len doesn't have any work for Sam. Harry buys drinks all round before announcing that Concepta has given birth to a boy. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Sam Leach - Frank Atkinson *Geoffrey Simpson - Stephen Cartwright Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Leonard Swindley's house - Living room *London hotel - Lounge Notes *From this episode until Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: As if the honeymooners and Concepta's baby were not enough to talk about, a stranger appears at the Rover's *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,141,000 homes (5th place). This somewhat low figure in comparison to surrounding episodes is explained by this edition being transmitted on an August Bank Holiday. Category:1962 episodes